Accepting Fate
by Summers-Wind
Summary: One night and one mission changed everything. Three years later, Sarah has to come to terms with that night, in order to move on. Eventual CHARAH, I swear!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All season two events have happened!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Chuck".  
**

"Momma, Momma, Mamma!" A three-year old boy with wavy light brown hair and Sarah's blue eyes called.

Sarah smiled. The only person she would smile like that for, besides for, debatably, Chuck, was the small boy running towards her with full force.

"Momma! I miss you Momma!" he cried, as Sarah lifted him up and he buried his head in her shoulders.

An athletically-built woman in her late twenties and a buff man about the same age, followed the little boy. The woman wore jean shorts and a t-shirt and the man wore cargo shorts with a backwards Disneyland baseball cap. The little boy was proudly supporting Mickey Mouse in a matching outfit and Power Rangers sneakers. They looked like any other family visiting Disneyland on a warm May morning. But Sarah knew better.

She had been waiting at the Dumbo Ride since the park opened and kept tugging on her sweatshirt sleeves. Or Chuck's sweatshirt sleeves. It was a cardinal red sweatshirt that said "Stanford" on it and was extraordinarily comfortable and a hundred sizes too big. She tried not to think about the meaning behind the sweatshirt. For being a trained agent, Sarah was very antsy.

"I have a red Power Ranger with me." Sarah told the man and the woman, as they registered the confirmation phrase and they stepped back, but did not avert their gazes.

"Momma! Momma! Look! It's Dumbo!" the little boy clapped his hands. Sarah shifted the boy onto her side.

"Can we go Dumbo, Momma?" Sarah looked at the boy's face. It was exactly like his father's. "Momma?" the boy repeated himself, not getting an answer the first time.

"Do you mind?" Sarah asked.

"It's your day." The woman smiled softly.

"We'll keep watch." The man nodded.

Sarah nodded back,

"Sure, sweetie," she brushed his hair that was falling in his eyes out to the side.

Sarah made her way into the Dumbo line.

Who would have thought? Sarah Walker, CIA Agent Extraordinaire, standing in line for Dumbo at Disneyland.

"Where's Dada?" the little boy asked. Sarah looked at him with her agent face and tried not to wince. She really didn't want to explain the circumstances to the little boy.

Sarah set the little boy down and bent down to his height. "Daddy's gone." She said softly.

"Dada in heaven?"

"Yes, Joshy. Daddy's in heaven." Sarah repeated to herself and kissed the little boy on the cheek, as the ride operator opened the gate to them.

**A/N: Confused? -_- I have never written a multi-chapter "Chuck" fan ficton before, so please bare with me! Please tell me what this chapter has you thinking is going on and review! Thanks! =P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! First, thank you for the reviews! I didn't expect that many! Second, this chapter reveals another part of this story's plot. Third, I'm going to have to attribute The Deplascos and the mission part of the plot to my friend, who helped me with the plot a bit. Hope that you enjoy this chapter and it doesn't disappoint! Please review like you guys did last chapter! =P**

**Lastly, nothing's been beta'd or anything, so please be gentle about the editing and grammar.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Chuck_. I also do not own _Firefly_.  
**

Casey walked down the stairs, into the Castle, and went to the Armory.

He began to clean his favorite gun, _Vera_, a "Callahan full-bore auto lock with customized trigger double cartridge thorough gauge." Then, he began to clean _Lux_, a mini-gun. For him, cleaning guns was therapeutic.

"Hey Casey! Have you seen…" Chuck called, as Casey swiveled around gun in hand, which, coincidentally, was pointed at Chuck. "Whoa, there buddy!" Chuck exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "Please don't shoot!"

Casey let out a grunt-chuckle.

"Please lower your gun. This is making me really, really, reeeeeaaaallly nervous!" Chuck squeaked.

"Casey, lower your gun!"

Both Chuck and Casey spun around at top speed, to see Special Agent Sarah Walker (at least her current alias said she was) Standing at the door, hand to her hidden gun holster.

"Fine." Casey obliged.

"Fine? Really? Just like that, you're gonna drop it?" Chuck questioned.

"Chuck… don't…" Sarah commanded, but something sounded week. Like she was somewhere else. The only people who would know she sounded weak, would be highly trained operatives and Chuck.

"Now…" Casey began. "If you two _birdies_ don't mind, we have work to do."

"What?" Chuck teased. "No _Love Birdies_ today?"

"Not today." Casey grunted.

"Does that have something to do with the fact that operatives aren't allowed to have personal lives and implies families?" Chuck asked, getting brave, and opening his mouth.

"Chuck…" Sarah warned. "Not today. Not now."

"If not, then when, Sarah? 'Cause this whole thing about weather or not you guys are allowed to have families is getting old. I mean, are you guys even real? I mean, how do I even know that you're not some super-robot-computers designed by the government?"

Casey chuckled. "Thanks for the credit, Bartowski, but your imagination is going kinda haywire!"

"He's right. That would be impossible." Sarah remarked.

"That's what everyone said about the Intersect, right?!?! Chuck would never be able to take out a bunch of men like that… he had no formal military training, and he just took out a bunch of grown people, TWICE HIS SIZE!!"

Chuck looked at Sarah. "Is there anything there anything that you can tell me?" his puppy dog eyes were directed at Sarah.

"I'm sorry Chuck." Sarah looked down.

"What are you… five? Grow up, Bartowski!"

"What are you… five, Casey?" Chuck mimicked Casey.

"I think that you two are acting less mature than three year olds." Sarah remarked.

"He started it!" Chuck remarked, pointing to Casey.

Stop it, you two. That's enough!" Sarah exclaimed, stepping between the two men, and putting a hand on each of their chests, to keep them apart.

"Beckman, calling!" An automated voice called from within the Castle.

The Agents turned around to a large, flat- screened monitor, to see General Beckman looking at the screen. "I'm sorry," the General apologized, looking at the situation. "Did I call at a bad time?"

"No Ma'am!" The two agents and analyst (or was he an agent now) chorused.

"Good." The General replied. "I have a mission for you. I'm sure you've heard of Tony Deplasco."

_A teddy bear.  
_

_A razor._

_A gun._

_A dead LAPD officer._

_Crime scene tape._

_A tree._

_A teddy bear._

"Agent Bartowski?" The General asked.

"Chuck?" Sarah asked. "What did you see?"

"He's been apart of a few drug deals. A drug bust. He had the money, paid his bale, and got a good lawyer. They couldn't charge him for anything."

"Tony Deplasco?" Sarah asked for confirmation.

Chuck nodded.

"That doesn't scream serial killer, though. Or Fulcrum." Chuck said.

"That's what we want you to look into." General Beckman. "We'll be setting you up covers, of course. Agent Casey, you'll be bartending."

Casey nodded.

"Agent Walker, you'll be posing as the date of Albert Deplasco, Tony Deplasco's brother."

_A tree._

_A teddy bear.__A little boy running._

_A mansion with a green lawn._

_A pinstripe suit._

_Cocaine._

_A bottle of rum.._

_A teddy bear._

"He's got a pretty clean record, Ma'am. Some connections to the Mafia, but he doesn't have his brother's record." Chuck informed the others.

"I want you to look into that. I want you to be able to affirm your beliefs about Tony and Albert Deplasco and be able to stake your life on those beliefs."

"What is Agent Bartowski doing, General, if you don't mind me asking?" Chuck asked.

"Agent Bartowski, will be playing nanny to the Deplasco's and the guest's children. The Deplasco's always hire extra childcare for their events and their usual Nanny has a broken foot."

"Kids?" Sarah asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes. The Deplasco's are, after all, Hollywood's First Family."

Casey tried not to laugh. "Good luck, Bartowski." He snickered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

----

"Joshy. It's time to go back to Mommy Gabi and Daddy Alex." Sarah told the young boy.

"NO!" The little boy shouted. "Don't go! I wanna be with you, Mamma!"

"I'm sorry, Baby." Sarah couldn't bear to look\ at Joshua's baby face. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Why you have to go?"

"Mommy has to work, sweetie."

"I don't want you to go. You not come back… Dada no come back." Joshua cried.

Sarah rubbed the crying toddler's back. "I'll come back. I swear."

"Swear?" Joshua asked and rubbed his eyes.

"I swear." Sarah confirmed. "And Joshy, you still have Alex Daddy. And one day I will introduce you to your Uncle Charlie."

"Uncle Charlie?"

"Yes. Your Uncle Charlie." Sarah smiled. She wasn't about to explain anything classified to Joshua. He was too little to be trusted with most things. But Joshua did deserve to know about his father. And by gone it, he deserved to know about one of the few true friends that his father did have.

"Ready, baby?" Sarah kissed the top of Joshua's head. He was falling asleep and he was trying with all of his might to keep his eyes open.

"Mmm. Wub you, Mama." Joshua's head fell down onto her shoulder.

"Love you too baby. I'll see you soon." She kissed the top of his head again, as she scanned the crowd for two agents. She didn't have to look hard of course. It was never hard to find other agents in crowds.

The pair of agent's eyes met Sarah's. They knew that it was their time to take the boy back.

"Agent Walker." The female, Gabi Parker nodded.

"Agent Parker." Sarah nodded back. "Agent Montgomery." The man nodded.

"I have a red Power Ranger with me." Agent Parker said the code phrase back to Sarah, as Sarah (reluctantly) handed the boy back to the other agents.

"How about we sit. We'll give you an update." Agent Mongomery said. It was a statement, not a question.

Sarah nodded, as Gabi spotted an ice cream trolly and bought an ice cream. Part of their current "Happy Family Visiting Disneyland " cover, was to blend in the crowd. Not hide. The agents all knew that people hardly see what is in plain sight.

They sat down at a table.

"He's doing well socially. He has himself a little girl friend, Juliette. He's a master at all of those toys. They had him IQ tested. He is a genius. Literally. Although, his speech is behind his IQ. It's very fascinating.

In other news, we now take him with us to the headquarters and he goes to the office daycare there. It's operated for the parents who work long hours and such. Most do not know that he is not ours. It has a LEVEL 4 classification."

Sarah nodded and smiled, but tried not to let the other agents see it.

"Two weeks?" Agent Parker asked.

"Two weeks." Sarah agreed.

**A/N: So schools out. That's good!! Hope that this chapter is helping this story make a bit more sense! Thanks for reviewing. I hope that you like this chapter. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was intentionally not revealing certain things… but it's turning out a bit too confusing, I guess! I'm sorry! Please bear with me and hopefully this chapter with help clear a few things up! xD**

**Disclaimer: My parents took me to the "Buy More" for my**** birthday and bought me the first season of ****Chuck on DVD****. I only own a set of ****Chuck**** DVDs. I don't own Chuck… he belongs to the fabulous writers and producers of the show and other prospective owners. =P**

Chuck pulled on a nice pair of cream colored slacks and a white dress shirt. He looked onto his dresser to find a gold plated nametag with the name "Charlie" engraved in it.

Earlier, Sarah explained that "Charlie" was much less intimidating to children then the name "Charles".

Chuck was extremely nervous. He hadn't had much childcare experience. Sure, he had babysat for his and Ellie's neighbors back in high school; but he usually mowed lawns and fixed miscellaneous electronic devices for extra cash, instead. Babysitting had always been Ellie's thing.

He heard the doorbell ring and took that as his cue.

Grabbing his blazer off his bed, he ran out to the living room.

Ellie had already answered the door.

There, Sarah stood in a formal, cocktail dress.

Ellie smiled slyly. "Where are you two going?"

Chuck panicked. "A party. " That wasn't a lie. "To help babysit … Cassey's…" Chuck tried to think.

"Young cousins." Sarah finished, not missing a beat.

"Eeek!" Ellie squealed, draping one arm around Chuck and another Sarah.

"This is good! This is more than good!"

"I'm not good with kids. After getting stuck in "the hole at the Buy More, I swore that I would never work with kids again." Chuck frowned.

Sarah tried not to frown. But hers was not of disappointment for not liking a job, hers was a very different kind of disappointment. Hers was because she always pictured Chuck with kids. With her son, Joshua. And he just shot her dream down. It almost hurt more than a literal bullet.

"Um… I shouldn't have said that! This is NOT good! I'm so, so, sooo sorry Chuck! Sarah!" Ellie rambled her apology.

"Shiny!" A voice came from the doorway, as Chuck, Sarah, and Ellie had all migrated to Casa Bartowski's living room, while having their conversation. "The lovebirds are here!" John Cassey bellowed, as he slid is gun deeper into his inside-jacket pocket. "Who's ready for this Shindig?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait… WHAT? Since when does Casey have cousins?" Chuck demanded to know, as Casey, Sarah, and Chuck drove in an inconspicuous government car to drop Sarah off at Alberto Deplasco's house…err… mansion.

"He doesn't, Chuck." Sarah signed. "We had to tell Ellie something. Telling her that we're going to Casey's family's party is believable as anything.

"Oh. OK."

"If you two are finished…" Casey trailed. "Here's the plan: At 1800 hours we'll drop Sarah off at Albert Deplasco's house. She will arrive at Tony Deplasco's mansion at 1900 hours, date in arm. At 1830 hours, Chuck and I will arrive at the Deplasco mansion. Chuck will get acquainted with the Deplasco children, Adele, eleven, and Antonio, nine, and Adamo, five. At 1900 hours, the guests will arrive. At 2000 hours, Walker and I will do some snooping. Bartowski, you will be asking the children questions and make an excuse to find their parent's, and wander the room, to see if you flash. Any questions?"

Chuck raised his hand.

"WHAT?"

"Is dying factored into this? 'Cause I really don't wanna die tonight!"

Casey grinned. "No promises."

"Great." Chuck mumbled.

Casey pulled up to Tony Deplasco's guardhouse and rolled down his window.

"I got Mr. Deplasco's date for t'night, sir." Casey said in a very believable New York accent.

Chuck looked forward at the gate and saw a 24 carrot gold plated emblem on it.

_A Chinese dragon._

_A church._

_The Vatican._

_A 24 Caliber Rifle._

_A white van._

_A house._

_A yard._

_A man._

_A rod- iron gate._

"Chuck?" Sarah whispered, so that the guard wouldn't hear anything. "What did you see?"

Chuck's face was empty. "I guess an arms dealer is in town," he gulped. "And they're on their way to the party… _now_." He squeaked the last word.

"Just a moment, sir." The guard nodded and opened the gate.

"Brief Casey." Sarah whispered in Chuck's ear, barely audibly.

Chuck nodded, still processing what he has just learned.

A butler opened the door for Sarah and she stepped out of the car and the butler shut the door behind her. Casey pulled out of the driveway. Chuck made sure that they were a distance from the mansion before beginning to talk.

"Tony Deplasco hasn't associated with arms dealers in several years. But they're back in town. Unexpectedly. They have an old debt that needed repaying to Alfonso Deplasco, the brothers' father."

Casey stepped on the gas.

Twenty minutes later they showed up at the Deplasco's mansion. Casey flashed his employees badge, as did Chuck. It was only a few minutes, before Chuck was being lead to the children's quarters by the event coordinator, Laura DeBlanche.

"So, Mr. Carmichael," Ms. DeBlanche began. "How long have you been working with children?" she inquired. Chuck paused. It only made sense that she inquires about his credentials, although didn't foresee that question, for whatever reason.

"Well…" Chuck began. "I use to babysit for my younger… sister… then I attended Stanford with a double major in elementary education and computer science. I worked at a dot-com for a while… then I met my girlfriend… S—uzie." Chuck said, barely remembering to leave Sarah's name out… it was probably best if one of the DePlasco's didn't show up with his "girlfriend" tonight. "She has a young son… Jason... he's four… I remembered my love for kids, and the is history."

"That's a very interesting story, Mr. Carmichael."

Chuck shrugged, flashing a very Chuck-like grin.

"Rooom! Rooooooom!!" A nine-year old boy barreled through the children's quarters, between Chuck and Ms. DeBlanche. A younger boy follow suit.

"Roooom! Rooooommmm!" The five-year old boy echoed his brother.

"I see the boys have made their entrance." Ms. DeBlanche tried not to role her eyes. "Don't run in the house, boys. You know how your mother gets angry when you do!" Though Ms. DeBlanched gave the boys a warning, it was obvious that she did not like children. "And tie your ties!" she snapped.

"Yea, yea." The older boy mocked.

"That's enough, Antonio." The woman tried to sound stern, and then turned towards Chuck and whispered; "Those boys are always up to _something_. Good luck."

Chuck shrugged off Ms. DeBlache's comment, but he seriously felt uneasy.

"So you're Antonio?" he asked the older boy.

"Antonio Junior. But call me AJ." The boy smiled. "But call me anything else and I'll have you fired." The suddenly kindly sounding boy suddenly sounded rude and stern.

"And you're Adamo?" he asked the younger boy.

The younger boy nodded sheepishly.

"Can I have my DS, now?" AJ asked, very annoyed.

"Uhh…" Chuck wasn't even sure where the DS was, more or less if AJ was allowed to have it.

"I see you've met the brothers." A girl, maybe eleven rolled her eyes. She was wearing a short velvet skirt over thick skin colored tight, a pink shirt, and a purple sweater. Much too warm for the LA weather.

"Yeah." Chuck grinned, maybe more than he should have, given the current circumstances, but the girl saved him from an awkward confrontation.

"You must be Adele." Chuck commented.

"The one and the only. You'll have to excuse the boys. No body ever taught them manners… well they did… but who would want to listen to a temp?"

"Temp?"

"Well you're our temporary nanny for the night, are you not?"

"Erm… yes?" Chuck was taken- a back by the girl's bluntness.

The girl squinted, and tried to read Chuck's nametag. "Charlie." Adele began. "Loretta, our household chief of staff, leaves the nanny's letter on the nanny's supply vanity. You'll note that AJ," she glared at her brother, "is NOT allowed to have his DS, as one minute spent on it, is a minute growing fat."

"I-I'm gonna go look at that letter, now," Chuck pointed towards the vanity. Sure enough, there was a single, type up letter addressed to Chuck.

_Charlie,_

_Adele will return from ice skating practice at 5PM and she will replace her ballet shoes with her jazz shoes in her dance bag. She will then shower. At 5:25, Roberto will come in to do her hair for the party. She will then change into the dress laid out for her. She will eat with the adults and socialize until 7. At 7, she will join you and AJ and Adamo. Finally, you will have her take out her contacts, put on her glasses, and change into play clothes. She is allowed to message her friends from 7-8, at which time you will take her iPhone from her and put it on its charger._

_AJ will ask for his DS. Since he is cutting it close with his weight range for Pee Wee Football, he is not allowed to play it. Only moderately physical, but not physically straining games are allowed to be played with him. The Wii Fit is acceptable. NOTHING that will not allow him to play in tomorrow's game._

_Adamo will play his brain teasers game on his laptop for 45 minutes. He is then allowed to watch one episode of approved knowledge- enhancing television. (See the list next to the TV)_

_Finally, you will all do some moderately physical activity together until 9:30, when you will put the children to bed. They have all eaten dinner, and they do not need the calories of evening snacks, so DO NOT FEED THEM!_

_Best of luck,_

_Loretta_

_Chief of household staff_

Chuck starred wide-eyed at the instructions left for him.

"You have to shower and be ready in 20 minutes for Roberto to do your hair." Chuck told Adele, who scowled.

"CHUCK!!" Chuck heard a loud, feedback static blast in his ear. "Anything from the minions?"

"No." Chuck whispered.

"I can't hear you, idiot!" Casey grumbled.

"No, you don't get me?!" Adele sounded agitated.

"No, I…"

"UGH!" Adele stormed off, presumably to the shower.

Meanwhile, with Sarah…

Sarah watched as the two boys barreled through the mansion and tried not to wince. A massive wave of nostalgia hit her and reminded her of how the government was currently controlling her son.

"My brother's kids are a bit rambunctious… always up to no good… a lot like my brother…" Albert Deplasco chuckled, almost to himself. If Sarah wasn't such a good spy, she would have tense up at his remark.

"No good?" Sarah asked, inching closer to Albert Deplasco. This was not her choice. If it was, she would not be getting close to someone wearing so much cologne… and not like Chuck and his soapy…

Sarah forced herself to concentrate on her mark.

"Well, you know…" the man trailed off and then changed the subject, "shall I get us some drinks?"

**A/N: So I guess my hiatus was rather long. These were some scenes I really had no idea how or what to writer, and I have written bits and pieces of, and it just came together tonight. It's not beta'd or anything, so, all mistakes are mine. This chapter is longer than most, and I actually gave a direction for the story now! =P Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Usual. I don't own anything.**


End file.
